The Reason I Hide
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Even at the end of the world, all Wally's worried about is seeing Robin's eyes. *Slight KF/Rob*


**Warning, I'm confined to my dad's laptop because I don't want to watch Dora with my little brother, so my wording may suck dog ass or monkey balls… but I'm watching Wrong Turn 2 for music… So… uh… read and review I suppose? This was supposed to be in my 'Left 4 Dead: YJ Style' story, but no one really liked it so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any of its characters. If I did, KF and Robin would be hitting on each other and kissing most of the episodes, there'd be a lot more violence and cussing, we'd see the Joker regularly and the X-Men that I like would star in the show. **

Up until now, Wally had taken out his anger on the countless of cars they had passed and the bloodthirsty cannibals that had come at him, but right now, there were no cars. Right now, all the zombies were off hiding wherever it was that they hid. Right now, Wally and Robin were in the middle of a field somewhere, the weeds standing at about Robin's hips. There was nothing to hit though, nothing but Robin. Wally would never hit his best friend though. The silence was eating away at him though.

"Robin," he got the boy's attention cautiously.

Robin stopped walking, but he kept his back to the redhead. Wally walked forward so he was looking into the familiar domino mask. He set a pale hand to the boy's face, tracing one edge with his thumb. That added a bit of color to the Boy Wonder's face, but there was no other reaction.

"Please take the mask off," Wally pleaded.

His thumb gently went under the lining of the mask, feeling the area beneath Robin's eyes. That drew a reaction. Wally's hand was swatted away and Robin's angry eyebrows disappeared beneath the cover of the mask.

"No," Robin said angrily, brushing past Wally.

He didn't make it more than a step before a hand clasped around his wrist. Robin struggled to pull away, but for once, the speedster had more strength. Wally forced Robin to turn around so he could see the boy's face. He made sure to grab tight to Robin's other wrist too to keep the boy secured.

"Rob! Batman is _dead_! He couldn't yell at you, even if he wanted to! The world is ending! Just take off your mask and live while you have the time! Are you really going to spend your whole life hiding behind a -…" Wally stopped.

His emerald eyes, only a foot from Robin's face, finally noticed something that broken his heart. Robin's bottom lip was trembling and the eye holes on his mask were narrow, showing that his eyes were probably closed.

"H-Hey… you okay?" Wally asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

His grip loosened just enough for Robin to rip his wrists from the tight hold. One hand flew to his face and ripped the mask off of his eyes. He threw it to the ground at Wally's feet, glaring deep into Wally's eyes with his own. Wally forgot everything as he looked at Robin's now revealed face. Beneath his shiver-inducing, beautiful blue eyes, the skin was rubbed raw from tears.

"I know Batman's dead," Robin growled, silent tears falling painfully from his eyes. "In case you don't remember, _I'm the one who killed him_."

Wally swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away from the angry blue ones that pierced them.

"Batman's not the real reason I hide my mask though."

Robin turned away from his friend and began to walk away. Wally followed close behind, but at a normal speed.

"Who's the reason?" Wally probed.

A feminine sob filled the air and a distinct roar echoed in the backroom, warning the two best friends of an approaching horde. Robin stopped in his tracks, pulling two crow bars from his utility belt where they hung. He turned back around, but only to toss a crowbar Wally's way.

"You."

And with that, Robin took off through the tall weeds, his crow bar ready in hand.

**I don't know if you noticed, but in Independence Day when Robin says, "But I can find out…" he sounds so freaking seductive! I replayed it so much I'm going to dream about him saying that, only he'll be shirtless (: And next time you watch an episode, count all the rape faces. It's so amusing (: And when Kaldur saw that alien in the elevator and Wally was behind him, Robin sprung from the darkness and clung to Wally's arm for a couple seconds, and when he let go, Wally's eyes followed him. SO CUTE! *u*And when Robin's getting shocked in the chest, his screaming face is so… delicious! He's so adorable! I feel horrible for saying that, but it's true.**

"**Start the cloning process." "PASS! The Batcave's crowded enough."**


End file.
